First Date
by SomeTales
Summary: Ce soir Scott a rendez-vous avec Allison, son premier rendez-vous, mais Scott a un problème, non, c'est décidé, hors de question qu'il y aille !


**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve rapidement aujourd'hui pour un petit OS écrit entre deux séances de révisions. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant que j'ai plus de temps pour avancer l'écriture de fictions plus longues ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Stiles jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira. Mais quelle poisse ! Il tambourina à la porte.

\- Scott ! Sors de là !

\- Non !

\- Scott ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite et sors ton cul de loup-garou de cette salle de bain !

L'hyperactif s'affala sur le panneau de bois avec une plainte bruyante. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Scott avait appelé son meilleur ami, complètement paniqué, et que Stiles avait débarqué comme une furie pour se retrouver face à la porte close de la salle de bain de la maison McCall. Et depuis, impossible de faire sortir le loup-garou de sa planque.

\- Bordel Scott tu vas finir par être en retard !

\- Je n'y vais pas !

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Tu me bassines avec ça depuis une semaine, tu y vas !

Stiles se mit à frapper des poings contre la porte, maudissant son meilleur ami qui, après lui avoir parlé pendant des jours durant de ce fameux rencard avec la merveilleuse Allison Argent, comptait désormais passer la soirée à se morfondre.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller Stiles…

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je déteste Derek Hale.

Les bras de Stiles retombèrent contre son flan et il écarquilla les yeux. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime, tentant de relier le loup garou taciturne avec le rencard de son meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi ? Derek Hale t'a piqué ton rencard ? Il a fait à Allison le coup de « je sonde ton âme d'un seul regard » et elle a fondu ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

La voix indignée de Scott aurait pu faire rire Stiles si le loup garou n'avait pas été à la limite d'être en retard pour son fichu rendez-vous. L'adolescent vint cogner sa tête contre la porte avec dépit.

\- Alors explique moi le rapport entre Hale et le fait de poser un lapin à la fille de tes rêves.

\- On s'est entrainé aujourd'hui.

\- Oui je sais, j'étais là.

\- Je me suis blessé à la tête.

\- Ça aussi je sais, t'as failli te vider de ton sang. Et donc ?

\- Tu promets de ne pas rire ?

\- Euh…

Stiles entendit Scott soupirer lourdement, la porte s'ouvrit et l'adolescent manqua de chuter en perdant l'équilibre. Puis son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami… Et il explosa de rire. Le loup grogna, menaçant, mais l'hyperactif riait aux larmes, plié en deux. Sur le côté de la tête de Scott, à l'endroit exact où il s'était ouvert quelques heures plus tôt, un trou se distinguait dans son épaisse chevelure brune, dévoilant son crâne et le rendant parfaitement ridicule. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes que Stiles parvint à reprendre son souffle et prit conscience de l'air désespéré de son meilleur ami.

\- Allez viens là, on va arranger ça.

ooOOOoo

Au bout de plus de vingt-cinq minutes de travail, Scott était enfin prêt, en retard mais prêt. La langue tirée par la concentration, Stiles avait artistiquement mit en place les mèches de son meilleur ami, si bien que le trou dans les cheveux du latino ne se devinait que si on mettait le nez dedans. L'hyperactif lança un « tadaa » satisfait et planta son meilleur ami devant le miroir pour qu'il admire son chef-d'œuvre. Puis les yeux des deux adolescents tombèrent sur le réveil, et Scott prit conscience de son retard. Il dévala l'escalier et se précipita dehors alors que Stiles se laissait mollement retomber sur le lit.

ooOOOoo

Le rendez-vous se passait merveilleusement bien. Allison avait volontiers pardonné son retard à Scott et ils avaient passé une agréable soirée. Ils avaient diné, avaient ri, puis étaient allés au cinéma. Le cliché du premier rendez-vous parfait. Puis Scott avait raccompagné Allison sur le pas de sa porte. C'était le moment fatidique. Nerveux l'adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux par habitude. Puis stoppa son geste lorsque les sourcils d'Allison se froncèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ?

\- Euh…

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Allison ne put retenir son rire qui éclata dans la nuit déclenchant la moue de chiot abandonné de Scott. L'hilarité de la jeune femme attira Monsieur Argent sur le pas de sa porte et celui-ci fit rentrer sa fille à l'intérieur tandis que l'adolescente se calmait enfin et adressait un regard désolé au loup-garou. Chris Argent lança ensuite une œillade meurtrière au jeune homme qui restait planté sur le pas de sa porte avant de la refermer dans un claquement. Scott resta immobile, il n'avait pas eu son baiser. Maudit soit Derek Hale !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Comme je vous le disais ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère qu'il vous aura au moins fait sourire :) J'espère pouvoir bientôt vous proposer des écrits plus longs mais pour l'instant je manque de temps ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis par reviews et merci de m'avoir lu ! ;)**


End file.
